


Worse Than the Kids

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has to go to the bathroom while Michael is driving. Arguing and classic mavin banter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than the Kids

“Michael, I have to go the bathroom.”

Gavin’s head dropped back as soon as the words had left his lips, and then he was turning his head to pout in Michael’s general direction. It wasn’t a surprise to either of them when Michael rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings.

“God, you’re just like the kids,” Michael muttered. Though he wouldn’t admit it to Gavin, at the man’s words he had begun to look for a place to stop. “I thought we left them with Geoff so we could have a relaxing night out.”

Groaning, Gavin smiled as well as he turned his head toward the window. “We did, love. Which is exactly why we decided it would be a good idea to drive for an hour and a half, apparently.”

“Stop your fucking complaining,” Michael said, eyes focused on the road in front of them. “It’s a nice restaurant, I told you. Plus, we have reservations at that hotel-”

“With the pool,” Gavin cut him off, straightening a bit in his seat. “Yeah, I know. But that doesn’t help the fact that I have to use the bloody bathroom.”

Mumbling a curse under his breath, Michael tried to ignore Gavin, at least for the time being. However, that didn’t last long before Gavin was speaking again.

“Michael-”

“Fucking hell, Gavin,” Michael interrupted, rolling his eyes once more. “I’m looking, okay? I’ve been looking, but we’re on a goddamn highway. It’s not exactly like there’s many places we can stop.”

Gavin seemed to quiet a bit at that, and when Michael glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, the other man seemed to be biting down on his lip. He had also attempted to cross his legs, and Michael giggled at the obvious discomfort it was causing him.

“A-are you being horrible?” Gavin questioned, foot bouncing anxiously. His eyes followed every building they passed, an almost desperate look on his face. “Because we’ve passed plenty of places, we could have stopped at one of them.”

“Listen dipshit, even though I know you think I do things just to torture you, that’s not always the case. Honestly, I just haven’t seen a good place to stop. But I saw a sign a while back that said there was a rest stop ahead. That sound good?”

“Yes,” Gavin practically shouted, and that only caused Michael to giggle once more.

“Fuck, you’re ridiculous.”

“I really have to go, Michael,” Gavin whined, his lower lip once more sticking out into a pout.

“Yeah, yeah, I got you. We’re almost there.”

Just as soon as the words had left Michael’s lips, almost as if on cue, the tiniest splatters of water started to splash onto the windshield. Michael tried his very hardest not to laugh as he turned on the wipers, glancing at his husband from time to time, out of the corner of his eye.

The other man had started to shift nervously where he sat, an almost pained look on his face. Licking his lips, Gavin was about to speak when the downpour began. It came almost out of nowhere, efficiently startling Michael.

Luckily, he managed to maintain control of the vehicle, and for the first time since Gavin had started complaining, he was wanting to pull over as well.

“You alright there, Gav?” Michael questioned as Gavin made a quiet noise, and then Gavin was shaking his head.

“You’re a bloody asshole, you are,” Gavin snapped, and Michael feigned innocence to the best of his abilities.

“What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I have to go to the bathroom, Michael.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that once or twice.”

“And,” Gavin said, making sure to emphasize the word, “now it’s raining. And you’re asking me if I’m alright. Water, piss, right now it doesn’t fucking matter, I just have to go.”

Michael laughed then, a full, proper laugh, which only resulted in Gavin’s looking even more disgruntled. “What, and you think I just asked the rain to come out of no where? I’m no god, Gavin, no matter how much it might seem like it sometimes.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gavin narrowed his eyes in Michael’s direction, staring out the window once more.

“Oh come on, Gavin. You’re a big baby, that’s what you’re being right now.”

“Michael! I-”

“You have to go to the fucking bathroom, yeah, I know. I can’t even count how many times I’ve heard that phrase in the last fifteen minutes, and I don’t think I want to know.” Then he was pulling into a parking lot.

Gesturing toward the building that stood in front of them, Michael gave Gavin an encouraging look. “Go on then, if you have to go so badly.”

Biting down on his lip, Gavin looked hesitant as he stared at the rest stop in front of them. “In the rain?” he asked, and Michael almost face palmed.

“Yes, in the fucking rain. What the fuck else did you think? You were just going to magically fucking teleport into the building,was that your grand plan?” He raised his eyebrows as if he was expecting an answer.

“Bloody hell, no need to be such a prick about it,” Gavin mumbled as he undid his seat belt, glancing unsurely out the window once more.

“I’ll follow you in a minute,” Michael said encouragingly. “I don’t really want to drive in this sort of rain anyways, doesn’t seem safe.”

“But we’ll get to the restaurant, right?”

Chuckling softly, Michael only shook his head in disbelief. “You are probably the most confusing person I’ve ever met. Yeah, we’ll fucking make it. Now go to the goddamn bathroom, jerk off.”


End file.
